


The Hope Within Me

by DHKroeger18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHKroeger18/pseuds/DHKroeger18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan is a rebellious teen with an unpredictable future and a cruel lifestyle. What happens when she falls for an intimidating goalie for the USWNT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt 1

Alex Morgan.A name that sent shivers down your spine. A name that made you hide your face in your locker. Anyone who’s heard of Alex Morgan knows not to mess with the rebellious teen. Known for rebellious streaks, heartbreaking, and juvenile crimes, Alex Morgan was the poster teen for rebellious teens. Sporting black skinny jeans, a lime green tank top, with a white vest over top, white converses with black and green paint splatters on the sides, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, Alex Morgan dragged her feet into the hell hole she called high school. Being only a sophomore, Alex wasn’t a loud to drive to school so she usually takes the bus. Unfortunately, she woke up late this morning and had to walk. So now, walking into DBH she set out to her locker, glaring at teens that looked at her the wrong way. When she reached her locker she pulled out her text books and forcefully shoved them into her backpack. She slammed her locker shut and walked to her first class, Psychology.  
“Miss Morgan, you’re late…again.” Alex rolled her eyes at her teacher and glared at him.  
“I’ll try to be on time next time sir.” With that said Alex trudged to the back of the room and sat down at an empty desk. Groaning she puts her head on her desk and zones out her teachers voice. She starts to remember about her oh so “perfect” childhood. How her mother would always take her and her two older sisters to the park or to the movies. How her father would always kick a soccer ball with them or teach them how to swim. Those memories were long gone and had been long gone for quite a while. After the accident, nothing had been the same. She finally decided she had had enough of school for one day and ran out of psychology. She ran out of the school and continued to run into the unknown. Realizing she was in unknown territory, Alex screamed. She was so frustrated and angry at herself for even thinking of the past. Seeing a brick on the street, she grabbed it and threw it in no known direction. She heard the sound of glass breaking and looked at the damage she had caused. Breaking someone’s car windshield was not on her list of things to do today. It wasn’t just a crack but the whole windshield was shattered. She started to panic and run but collided into something or better yet someone. Looking up she notices a pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at her.  
“So breaking a windshield is a good way to release some anger.” The voice was so gentle yet it was so scary. “You know you have to pay for that right?”  
“I don’t have to do anything. You’re not the boss of me.” Alex snaps turning on her heel but stops when the person grabs her arm.  
“You do when that’s MY car. You broke it, you pay for it.” Alex pulls her arm free and glares at the person. Obviously it’s a woman but it’s just not any woman. Looking at her more prominent features, she notices the toned muscle, the tan skin, the black yet brown hair, the lips pressed into a thin line.  
“You can’t prove anything.” Was Alex’s only reply.  
“I can when I was practicing in the field over there.” Alex looks in the direction the person points to and notices a group of girl soccer players running around doing drills. It then hits her like a ton of bricks. Those girls aren’t just any soccer players. The girls are part of the most well known and well respected team in the nation, The USWNT. That’s when it also hits Alex that she just smashed a professional’s car windshield. Just to top it off, she had smashed Hope Solo’s windshield.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2: It had been two weeks since Alex had smashed Hope Solo’s windshield. Yet, she has not been confronted or contacted by Hope about how much the damage cost was. Alex was starting to get annoyed with Hope and her lack of communication. Sighing, Alex decided to go to the local park and kick a soccer ball around. Noticing that the only people present in the park was a couple and their children playing on the playground, Alex dribbled the ball around a line of trees back and forth. Growing tired of dribbling, she decided to practice her shooting skills. Picking a pair of trees to improvise as goals, she kicked the ball in between them. It had been a long time since Alex had kicked a soccer ball, better yet even acknowledge the presence of soccer.  
“You’re good.” Whipping around, Alex came face to face with Hope, who was smirking. “So Miss-I’ll-Take-My-Anger-Out-On-Hope-Solo’s-Car, I took my car to the mechanic and you’re lucky that it’s not that much. Just $2000 and we’re good.” Alex’s eyes felt like they were about to fall out their sockets. $2000 was a lot of money, especially since Alex didn’t even have that kind of money. Well she did, she just couldn’t touch it until she was of eighteen years.  
“I don’t have that kind of money.” Alex replied looking away from Hope. She could still feel Hope’s eyes on her, probably judging her.  
“Of course you don’t. I mean, after all you are only a teenager. Broke, hormonal, and lacking discipline.” How dare Hope judge her so fast. “You’ll get me the money, just in a different way. You’ll work for me until the $2000 is paid off due to hard labor.” Alex’s jaw dropped at what Hope had just stated.  
“You can’t force me to do hard labor. I’m only fifteen! I won’t do it.” At this point, Alex was ready to just rip her hair out. Hope just waltz’s over to her like life is just grand and asks her to do hard labor to pay off the $2000 she owes Hope.  
“Well if you don’t want to do the hard labor I can always just tell your parents. I’m sure they would be just thrilled to know that their precious little girl got in trouble for destruction of property. How would daddy handle that? What about mommy?” Alex snapped. She ran at Hope and tackled her to the ground. Both of them wrestled back and forth, profanities being aimed at one another. Finally, Hope managed to pin Alex down, while Alex continued to squirm and scream. “Attacking me is not the way to manage your anger. I’m guessing I hit a nerve with mommy and daddy didn’t I?”  
“You know nothing about my parents.” Alex said through clenched teeth, trying to push Hope off of her. “You’ll never know my parents. My parents will never find out about this.”  
“Oh, but they will if you continue acting like this. Destruction of property and attacking the victim of the property is not a good resume to start. So we can either do the hard labor, or I’m telling your parents. You’re choice.” Hope simply stated, loosening her grip on Alex. Looking up at Hope, Alex knew what she had to choose.  
“Okay. What do you want me to do?” Hope smirked, and pulled Alex up.  
“Well, now that you’ve finally agreed to the terms, we’re late. I was supposed to be at practice a half an hour ago. So come on, we need to get to practice.” Stopping in front of Hopes car, with her brand new windshield, Alex reluctantly got into the passenger side of Hopes car. Hope started to speed off into the direction of the local practice fields, with Alex hanging on for her dear life. Making it to the field safely finally came true as Hope parked her car. “Come on, I can’t sit here with you.” Alex got out of Hopes car and followed Hope onto the field.  
“Hope, you’re late!” Abby Wambach said approaching the duo. “And who are you?” Frowning at Abby, Alex started to stalk off towards the bleachers, but stopped due to Hope grabbing onto her arm.  
“This is the new team mate I was telling you about. Alex this is Abby, Abby this is Alex.” Both Abby and Alex shook hands glaring at one another. “Now, let’s see where Alex will be put.”  
“I think I’ll just go sit on the sidelines.” Alex said trying to escape from the humiliation that was about to emerge.  
“I don’t think so. Maybe we can place her with the forwards. She’s got a good strike. I saw her practicing in the park. Abby would you mind training Alex?” Hope and Abby stared at each other, neither budging.  
“Fine. She needs to fix her attitude though.” Abby stated, walking off to another part of the field. Alex followed quietly behind, frowning at the fact that she had to even be here. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn’t realize that she ran into somebody until she was on the ground.  
“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Alex nodded. She saw a hand get thrust in her direction. Taking it, she was pulled up off the ground. “I should really watch where I’m going. I’m Tobin by the way. Tobin Heath.” Alex was about to reply when she heard someone gasp behind her.  
“Alex Morgan?” Alex froze. She knew that voice anywhere. Slowly turning around, Alex came face to face with a freckled face that she hadn’t seen since she was a kid.  
“Kelley O’Hara?”


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3: Alex couldn’t believe that she was seeing Kelley again. Both of them stare at each other not noticing the rest of the USWNT crowding around. Kelley opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. Alex decides to take this into her own hands and not in a very pleasant way. She walks up to Kelley and slaps her straight across the face. She stumbles but doesn’t fall.  
“Do you feel better Alexandria?” Kelley asked, rubbing her cheek while glaring at me. Alex huffs and narrows her eyes. “Hitting me won’t fix the past.”  
“Shut up O’Hara. You left when I needed you the most.” Alex replied starting to shake with rage.  
“We’re on a last name basis now are we? Well Morgan, I can’t help that my parents were military and we got stationed somewhere else. You know that I would’ve stayed if I could.” Kelley snapped getting in Alex’s face. She may be smaller than Alex, but she is scary when she’s angry.  
“Oh really? Well then why didn’t you? You could’ve stayed because you had family that lived in the same town!” Alex said looking down at her.  
“We were ten Alex. TEN! I had no say in what I could and couldn’t do.”  
“Yes you did! You’re parents gave you everything!”  
“Not everything.” Kelley stated averting her eyes. Alex looks at her and sighs. “I wanted to stay Alex…I begged my parents for me to stay. They told me to leave you be because of what happened. They loved both of us but they knew that you would’ve gotten shipped off in the end.”  
“They were wrong…I’m still in Diamond Bar.” Alex said. “You’re on the USWNT?” Kelley nods and glances over at Tobin. Alex looks at the exchange and realizes that there’s more to both Tobin and Kelley.  
“Are you two…” Alex started but Kelley cuts her off by nodding in confirmation. “Okay then…how long?”  
“Two years now. Both Tobin and I have been playing for the USWNT since our freshmen years of high school.” Kelley said while dragging Alex away from the rest of the team. “I don’t want the rest of the team getting in our business. Why are you here Alex?”  
“I sort of broke Hope Solo’s windshield. Now, I’m making up for it by being here.” Alex replied simply. Kelley’s jaw dropped and stayed that way for a couple of minutes.  
“You’re…the one…that broke Hope’s…windshield? Alexandria Patricia Morgan why?!?!” Kelley asked as she flailed her arms around.  
“After everything happened and after you left, I started to hate everyone and rebel. I don’t follow the rules, I slack in school, and I’m pretty sure the cops want my butt in jail. I’ve slept with so many girls, that I’ve lost count. I’ve broken enough hearts to last a life time. Kelley, I’m a bad person now. I’m not sweet, innocent, Alex Morgan that you knew 6 years ago.” Alex whispered, feeling the tears that she had held back for six years threatening to be released. “I gave up sports, my old life, and overall innocent Alex Morgan.”  
“What about soccer? You love soccer!” Kelley stated grabbing a soccer ball.  
“Loved…loved soccer…I touched a soccer ball for the first time today Kelley…Hope saw me messing around in the park and I guess she got the idea of me being on the team as a punishment, which not going to lie, is a punishment to me.” Said Alex as she grabbed the ball from Kelley’s hands. Tossing it back and forth between one hand to the other, Alex starts to flashback. She remembers the first time she kicked a soccer ball, her first game, her first goal, etc.  
“Well why don’t you stick with me and we’ll get your love for the game back? Tobin wouldn’t mind having a trio instead of duo.” Kelley said grabbing the ball back from Alex. “Let’s show these girls why you were called Baby Horse!” Alex shoots a glare at Kelley but laughs slightly at her old friend. Even though they’ve both grown up and were separated for six years, Alex knows that Kelley is still her friend. Alex follows Kelley back to where Tobin is, not noticing Hope watching her every move and not realizing that Hope had heard the whole exchange.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4: After the USWNT practice that Alex was forced to go to, Alex and Kelley decided to catch up a little bit. Kelley learnt about Alex being passed around from one home to another. Not having a sturdy home or any friends to help her when she needed to grieve. Alex learnt that Kelley had made some new friends and her and Tobin had kicked it off instantly. Soon Kelley and Tobin had taken things to the next level. Alex was truly happy for them, but she was jealous. Kelley and Alex used to be extremely close until the accident. Everything came flooding back. She remembers one minute she was sleeping in the back of the car on her way home from a soccer tournament, the next she was hanging upside down with blood dripping from her forehead. She screamed and yelled for her parents but there was no response. She can still remember the sounds of the sirens in the background as she cried for her mom to tell her she was okay. That never happened. Alex was taken to the hospital and then later placed into foster care. Her parents hadn’t survived the crash and neither had her two older sisters. Kelley had been around for a little bit but then she had moved away with her family. Alex then became hostel. She felt very betrayed and alone.   
“So you and Kelley know each other huh?” Hope asked as her and Alex walked to her car. Alex simply nodded and pulled her hood from her hoodie up.  
“We used to be best friends. Her family moved away when we were ten and we never heard from each other again, until today.” Alex replied strapping her seatbelt on. “I can’t believe her and Tobin are going out. I never even knew Kelley was into girls.”  
“They are an odd couple…but they work.”Hope said. “So tomorrow, I need to run some errands and you are coming along. Make sure to tell your guardian or whoever that you’ll be with me tomorrow.” Alex stared at Hope in shock.  
“You realize that this is all happening pretty much without my consent? I swear you’re planning to kidnap me.” Alex mumbles but it’s low enough for Hope to hear her.   
“We discussed this earlier. Either you can pay off your debt through hard labor or actually handing over $2000. If I recall, you said you didn’t have $2000 to spare right?” Hope remarked glaring at Alex. “You wouldn’t even be in this situation if you hadn’t broken my windshield in the first place.”  
“Well you shouldn’t park your car in a ‘danger zone’.” The words came rolling out of Alex’s mouth before she could stop them. She mentally face palmed herself for coming up with a smart remark to Hope.   
“You know, you are really getting on my nerves. Also, you need to learn some respect. It’s not all about you and your miserable life.” Alex’s breath hitched. She should’ve known that if she pissed off Hope she would’ve gotten a nasty comment back. Hope Solo was known for being ruthless, intimidating, and known for speaking her mind. “Where do I need to drop you off?”  
“Um…just drop me off at Diamond Bar High School. I’ll get home from there.” Alex said fidgeting with her fingers.  
“No. I won’t drop you off at your school. I’m going to drop you off with your guardian and make sure you actually get home.” Hope replied sternly. Alex rolled her eyes and gave her directions. They pulled up in front of a run down, five story building that Alex calls home. She glances at Hope who is looking skeptical about dropping her off.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” Alex said getting out of the car. She walks up to the front door and walks inside, instantly being greeted with chaos. As she shuts the door, Alex swears she see’s Hope staring at her with a guilty expression. It doesn’t matter anyway. Not like Alex is going to get out here anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. This is really a filler chapter.

Chapter 5: Alex walks into the Diamond Bar Attention Home wishing she hadn’t. All of the other children were loud and screaming. No peace. No quite. Just complete chaos. She runs up to the room she shares with 12 other girls and climbs into her bed. She drifts into a foreign slumber, dreaming about soccer and her future. Hope shows up in her dreams, jolting her from her sleep. The clock next to her bed reads 3:42 AM. Alex groans and throws her head back on her pillow to try and catch another few hours of sleep. Luckily she does.   
“Wake up! Wake up! You brats better get up.” Alex slowly gets up, and stares at Ms. Hatchet, the care taker of the attention home. “I want you to clean up all the mess the younger brats made last night and then you can clean the rest of the house while you’re at it.”  
“I’m starting to feel like I’m in a modern day version of Annie.” Alex mumbles under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Ms. Hatchet heard.  
“Well here’s the difference between Annie and you Alexandria. Annie gets her happy ending. You don’t.” Alex’s shoulders slump as she continues to get out of bed. “Now get up and do what I told you brats to do.” With that said, Ms. Hatchet stormed out of the room leaving the 13 girls to finish getting ready. They all did and started on their ‘chores’ that they were assigned. 2 hours later and Alex had finished her portions of the chores. She slowly walked out of the attention home. As soon as she was out the door, she ran only to bump right into Hope.  
“Well good morning. I was just about to knock. Thank you for saving me that extra step.” Hope says with a smirk. Alex just rolls her eyes and storms past Hope towards Hope’s car.   
“Alexandria Morgan! Where do you think you’re going?!” Ms. Hatchet screams. “Who are you?” Hope looks at Ms. Hatchet and back at Alex.  
“I’m Hope Solo. I’m one of the players for the USWNT. Diamond Bar High is doing a program with us where we take students under our wings and mentor them. Alex just happens to be mine, so I was taking her to a practice and then we were going to work on some of her academics. This is a new program to the school so they haven’t really told parents and guardians about it yet.” Hope easily says. Ms. Hatchet nods and storms back in the house. Hope walks down the little path to her car unlocking it so she and Alex can get in. Alex jumps in and closes the door in a matter of seconds. Hope gets in slowly and eyes Alex. “You okay?” Alex nods and stares down at her fingers. Hope starts the car and drives off. The drive continues in silence as Hope pulls into a parking lot. Alex looks around and notices they are at Diamond Bar High.   
“Why are we at my high school?” Alex asks looking at Hope.  
“I told you yesterday that I had errands to run. This is one of them.” Hope simply states getting out of her car. Alex follows suit as they walk into the main office. Mr. Rae, the principal standing in the doorway.   
“Ah. Ms. Solo and Ms.…Morgan such an honor.” Mr. Rae says shaking Hopes hand and glaring at Alex. “Follow me.” Hope and Alex walk into Mr. Rae’s office and sit down across from him. “So Ms. Solo, I went over the paper work you sent me and I think that’s a perfect idea. It will keep Ms. Morgan on task and out of trouble. The only problem is her grades. As long as she can improve her grades, then she can play. If not, well then she’ll be suffering a terrible fate. Summer school and never leaving pretty much. Not graduating.”  
“Wait! What are we talking about?” Alex asks looking at Hope and Mr. Rae.  
“Ms. Morgan. You’re being called up to the USWNT. You just need to get your grades up and you’ll be clear to play.” Mr. Rae says. Alex just stares in shock at the words being thrown at her.   
“I’m…playing soccer…for the USWNT?” Alex asks. Hope nods and so does Mr. Rae. “Well…things just got interesting…”


	6. Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a filler chapter, but it's something to give y'all. I have finals coming up in 2 weeks so I definitely will be MIA. I promise to upload more of The Hope Within Me and Grizzly Spirit. And, if y'all are extra patient I might even put up a new story.

Chapter 6: Hope and Alex exit Diamond Bar High School in silence. Hope internally smirking to herself and Alex internally freaking out. Both girls get inside of Hopes car and drive off to run more errands. Hope starts to think back to yesterday and her overhearing Alex and Kelley’s conversation. Alex had no parents? She saw death flash before her eyes? Kelley and Alex knew each other? Hope looks over at Alex and can tell Alex is freaking out by just looking at her. The way Alex fidget’s with her fingers, bounces her legs, and chews on her bottom lip. Hope wants to say something to Alex, but doesn’t know what to say. She pulls her car up in front of Dicks Sporting Goods and looks at Alex.  
“Do I really have to play?” Alex questions, glancing over at Hope. She could feel Hope looking at her throughout the car ride.   
“Would you rather be in school five days a week?” Hope shoots back, her eyes never leaving Alex’s. “Look, just hear me out. You get to play for the USWNT. You may not play any games, but you get to sit on the bench and travel with the team. You’d have to do your school work on the road, but you wouldn’t have to be at school every day of the week. You’d also have Kelley and Tobin, who also do their school work on the road. Plus, maybe this is just what you need. I’ve been told about you constantly skipping and your attitude towards school. This could help you focus on just school and soccer without any other distractions.”  
“I haven’t truly played soccer since…since I was ten…Yesterday was the first time I actually acknowledge a soccer ball since then…What if I’m not good enough?” Alex’s freak out continues to show the more she thinks about her playing soccer.   
“Well, if you think you’re not good enough then you aren’t going to be good enough. Now come on, I’m not good with this emotional crap. Also, if we leave Kelley hanging anymore, she might blow up my phone asking if we died.” With that said Hope exits her car, waiting for Alex to exit. Alex sighed and exited Hope’s car and walking towards the entrance of Dick’s Sporting Goods. Both women walked in silence, contemplating on the events that will occur in the future. Hope realizing she’d have to deal with Alex every day and Alex worrying about whether or not she’s ready to truly play soccer again.  
“Finally! You two take forever!” Alex and Hope look up to see Kelley running at them. “Glad to see that Hope didn’t kill you Alex. If you had, I’d be hunting you down now Solo.” Hope produces a strange noise from her throat and pushes by the two youngsters, motioning with her hand for them to follow her. “What’s up with her? Alex, did you do something to Hope?”  
“Not that I know of. We just had a little talk before we came inside and before that, I found out I’m on the USWNT.” Alex replies, stopping to look at a pink tank top that is calling her name.  
“Still into pink Baby Horse?” Kelley asks, grinning. Alex merely nods before looking at the price tag. Her eyes about fall out of their sockets when Alex looks at the price.  
“This is too expensive.” Alex says, taking the path that Hope did. Kelley follows, a basket in hand that now holds a pink tank top for one Alex Morgan. Alex and Kelley find Hope looking at the cleats and analyzing which would be better for Alex.  
“What’s your shoe size Morgan?” Hope asks holding up two pairs of cleats.  
“Um…an 8.” Alex replies, looking at the cleats in Hope’s left hand. They are Nikes with a black boot that has a pink Nike sign on the side and pink laces.  
“Pink huh?” Alex looks at Hope to see her looking at the cleats that Alex was admiring. “Preferably not my favorite, but they will do until all your gear comes in. These are just for practice and back-ups. Now, time to get you some shin guards, some shorts, and a few tank…seriously Morgan I don’t want to have to stare at the Pink Panther every practice.” Alex looks into the basket, seeing the pink tank top she was admiring earlier.  
“Kelley…”Alex groans, glaring at Kelley. “I told you it was too expensive.”  
“I know, but you’re not paying for this stuff so you can get it.” Kelley says, sheepishly glancing over at Alex.   
“Who’s paying then?” Alex asks, looking between Hope and Kelley.  
“Think of it as a welcome to the team gift.” Kelley says, scurrying away before Alex can start yelling at her. Alex just let’s her jaw hang, processing the words that Kelley had said. Then she looks over at Hope with shock written on her face.  
“Are you paying for this?” Alex asks calmly. She knows if she releases her anger, her and Hope would be kicked out of the store for physical assault to one another. Hope nods and grabs a pair of size 8 cleats for Alex.  
“I’m not always heartless.” Hope says, leaving Alex to go find shin guards and other necessities.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: After getting all of the necessities from Dicks, Kelley, Alex, and Hope grab lunch and spend the rest of the day just catching up. Really it was only Kelley and Alex catching up while Hope observes and listens. Hope notices the way Alex’s face was lighting up when Kelley was talking about all of the adventures she had, how Alex would laugh at Kelley’s stupid jokes.   
“Isn’t that right Hope?” Hope snaps her head over to Kelley, who is looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m sorry…I zoned out for a second.” Hope says focusing her attention back on Kelley and Alex.  
“Well Alex and I were arguing over which Harry Potter movie is the best and I said The Goblet of Fire, but Alex said that The Deathly Hallows Part 1 and Part 2 were both the best. I was asking if you agreed with me.” Kelley bats her eyelashes at Hope, hoping Hope would pick her choice. Hope rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair.  
“Hmmm…both choices, technically three, are really good. I don’t agree with either of you though. If anything ALL of the Harry Potter movies are the best.” Alex and Kelley start yelling at Hope that she has to pick one of the movies. “Well maybe I don’t want to pick one of the movies because I’m not biased about each movie.”  
“Ugh you’re hopeless Hope.” Alex says smacking her palm against the table and taking a bite out of her frozen yogurt. “We aren’t technically being biased, we just have a specific movie that we think is better than the other. It’s like picking a favorite character. You like all of the characters, but there is one that just stands out more than the others.”  
“…Hmmm valid argument Alex, but you’re still being biased.” Hope says flicking some of her frozen yogurt at both Alex and Kelley. “Now I hate to be a killjoy but we have to go run a couple of more errands.”  
“But Hope…I don’t wanna go run anymore errands. I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend.” Kelley complains. “And I need Alex to really get to know Tobin, so she’s coming with me.” Alex and Kelley jog off laughing. Hope rolls her eyes and mutters something along the lines of kids and immaturity. She grabs her frozen yogurt and finds Alex and Kelley waiting at Kelley’s car.   
“Missing something?” Hope asks, pulling Kelley’s keys from her pockets. Kelley pouts and trudges over to Hope.  
“Oh great one can I please have my key’s back?” Kelley asks giving her best puppy eyes. Hope shakes her head and points to her car.   
“You two are coming with me.” Reluctantly, Alex and Kelley follow Hope to her car, fighting for shot gun on the way.   
“So…where are we going now?” Alex asks as Hope drives, Kelley grumbling about how Alex cheated to get the front seat.  
“We are going to Dave and Busters to hang out with the rest of the team. Think of this as a team bonding event.” Hope says, whipping onto the interstate. With Hope’s driving, Alex and Kelley hang onto the car hoping they make it to Dave and Busters alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a filler for now. Next chapter will be a team bonding chapter, and Hope realizing she really cares for Alex. Until then, I'm going to watch the game tonight and get ready for summer classes.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some light banter between Hope and her team mates. I think I'm going to have Hope realize she really likes Alex soon.

Chapter 8: Dave and Busters was a hit. With Pinoe stealing everyone’s game tickets and Abby yelling at all the games, Alex couldn’t have felt more at ease than she has in the past 6 years. Kelley, Alex, and Tobin had started to form an unbreakable bond, and in the end their team mates were calling them Talley. Alex even saw Hope let go and act like she didn’t have a stick up her ass 24/7. Now, all of the girls were on their way to practice and for Alex, her first USWNT practice. It was decided that she would be best with the forwards. ‘Can I do this?’ Alex thinks to herself looking at all of her new team mates. Alex looks over at Hope who makes eye contact with Alex and motions for her to come sit next to her. Alex gulps and moves from her seat on the bus to the back.  
“Um…Hey Hope.” Alex says shuffling her feet on the ground.  
“Don’t be nervous. This is just practice. After practice, I’ve got to run some errands and you’re coming with me. No ifs, ands, or buts.” Hope says. “You still owe me money for the windshield and being on this team isn’t the only way you will pay. It’s my turn to shop for food and extra training gear for the team. I need some company and one that ISN’T GOING TO BREAK THE EGGS!”  
“It was an accident and I was so excited to get to go shopping with someone other than Abby and Ashlyn.” Ali says glaring at Hope, but her eyes only showed playfulness.   
“Hey!” “Baby!” Both Abby and Ashlyn say at the same time looking at Ali.  
“And I’m not the only one that has broken something when they’ve gone shopping with you. Isn’t that right KO and Pinoe?!” Ali says. KO and Pinoe look up, their mouths stuffed with gummy worms at the mention of their names.  
“I technically didn’t break anything.” Pinoe says stuffing more gummy worms into her mouth.  
“Gross.” Alex whispers mostly to herself, but Hope hears her and laughs.   
“Whoa, the big bad scary Hope Solo is capable of laughing?! Everyone stop what you’re doing!” Kelley says looking at Hope. Hope glares at Kelley and then looks to Tobin to control her girlfriend. Unfortunately for Hope, Tobin is passed out.  
“Shut up KO. Go back to eating your gummy worms.” Hope says grumpily. She looks over to Alex, who is amused by the whole situation. “Yeah you and I are going shopping and you better not break anything.”  
“But does that mean I’m breaking your infamous tradition?” Alex asks innocently, a smirk finding its way to her face.  
“Break one thing and I will make these upcoming practices hell for you Morgan got it?” Hope says, glaring at Alex.  
“Crystal. Don’t break anything unless I want to suffer the wrath of Hope Solo…Does running into a shelve with a cart count as breaking something? Or is that just vandalism and acts of child play?” The glare Alex gets from Hope shuts her up right away. She turns away from Hope, still smirking. Maybe being around Hope won’t be so bad.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go!!! Summer classes are killer guys!!!

Chapter 9: Hope and Alex head to the grocery store in silence. Alex contemplates whether to keep up the breaking tradition or not, while Hope braces herself for the continuation of the breaking tradition. Seriously, how is it everytime she and another team mate go shopping together, that the other breaks something? It has never failed ever since Hope was assigned to team grocery shopping. Hope pulls into the grocery store parking lot, looking over at Alex. She can see Alex’s gears turning in her head and Hope knows she has to stop them.   
“Seriously Morgan, do not break ANYTHING. It’s time to break the breaking tradition.” Hope jumps out of the car, not even waiting for Alex. She hears Alex mumble rude as Alex catches up to Hope. Hope grabs a buggy and starts in the first aisle. Alex reads the list as Hope and her go down every single aisle.  
‘Who in their right mine goes down every aisle?’ Alex thinks to herself. She watches as Hope throws in items as Alex reads them off. When they reach the candy aisle, Alex can’t help but let her teenager side come out. She rushes past Hope, grabbing bags and bags of candy. She throws them in the cart and grins at Hope. Hope is internally fuming, but knows that she will hear Alex complain how mean she is all the way back to the team hotel. So, Hope leaves the candy in the buggy and notices a very happy Alex walking next to her. They reach the final aisle and notice a bunch of teenage boys being idiots.  
“Well look who it is? Morgan, been skipping school again?” Alex glares at the boys and cracks her knuckles. Before she can even get words out, Hope is standing in front of her. Hope shakes her head and points in the direction of the check-out lines.  
“Go.” That one command had Alex rushing down the aisle, with the cart to the check-out lines. Alex starts to put the groceries on the conveyer belt as Hope approaches her side.   
“Your total is $500.13.” Alex just gapes at the cashier, while Hope slides the team credit card. They leave the store and quickly load the car with the groceries.   
“So…I didn’t break anything!” Alex says, doing a little dance in her seat. Hope rolls her eyes, but none the less she smiles and thanks the heavens that nothing broke.  
“Yeah yeah. You broke the breaking tradition. I thank you!” Hope says, laughing when Alex stops dancing.  
“Did Hope Solo just thank me? Everyone stop what you’re doing. Hope Solo actually thanked someone.” Alex internally applauds herself.  
“You’re pushing it Alex.”  
“And now you’re calling me Alex? What has the world come too?” They continue to banter back and forth all the way to the hotel. The grab the bags and head into the hotel, their bantering still continuing. They are so caught up in their banter that they don’t even notice the rest of the team. They set the groceries down and start to unload them. Alex starts to dance again and put up the groceries. She’s so caught up in her dancing that she doesn’t notice the extra chair until she’s on the ground, candy flying everywhere in the process. Hope groans and starts to curse.  
“Well, at least it was candy and not eggs.” Alex says, smiling innocently at Hope. “Guess your tradition isn’t too easy to break?” Hope glares at Alex and Alex can’t help but laugh. The rest of the team starts to laugh with Alex, causing both Alex and Hope to jump ten feet in the air. Another round of laughter starts and this time Hope joins in, followed by Alex.  
‘Maybe being on this team is just what I need’ Alex thinks as she starts to hand everyone candy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter guys. Found out where I'm going with this story! Might or might not update because I'm leaving for Vancouver for the WWC.

Chapter 10:   
“I vote on Lilo and Stitch!” Ashlyn shouts, snuggling into Ali.  
“No! We’re watching Frozen!” Kelley states, throwing Frozen into her laptop.  
“No Kelley!!! No more of Let It Go. I might actually die!” Tobin says, her voice muffled by the pillow she’s laying on.  
“I agree with Tobin. As much as I love you Kelley, and I do, I might die if I have to hear Do You Wanna Build A Snowman one more time.” Alex says, attempting to eject Frozen. Kelley pulls her laptop away, a pout forming on her face.  
“But guys!!! Frozen is amazing and tells the story of how you don’t need a man in your life to be happy. And Olaf is funny!!!” Everyone groans as the main screen for Frozen pops up on Kelley’s laptop. A knock at the hotel room door interrupts their groaning. “I’ll get it!!! Frozen better still be in my laptop when I return.” Kelley answers the door, shocked to see Abby and Hope on the other side.  
“Hi guys! What are you both doing here? Not that it’s a problem, but we are watching a movie…”  
“We?” Hope asks.  
“What movie?” Abby asks, her and Hope slipping into the room, only to see Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn, and Ali all hovered around the laptop. Abby and Hope quirk an eyebrow over to Kelley, who runs over to her laptop.  
“You guys suck!!! We were supposed to be watching Frozen, not….what are you watching?” Kelley asks glaring at her laptop screen.  
“We’re watching The Walking Dead.” Ashlyn says, smirking at Kelley.  
“NOOOOO That’s scary! Turn it off, turn it off. Hope tell them to turn it off.” Hope glares at the five younger players, annoyed that Kelley has involved her. She looks over to Abby, who looks tempted to join them in watching The Walking Dead. Hope sighs and takes the laptop, searching for an appropriate movie for all of them. Finding an appropriate movie, she hits the play button and places it between everyone.  
“Have fun!!!” With that said Hope drags Abby out of the room, leaving the youngings to her mercy. As soon as the door closes, Hope hears the squeals of excitement from all of them. Abby grins and glances at Hope, who’s sporting a smirk. Abby laughs and slings an arm over Hope’s shoulders.  
“The Incredibles?” Abby asks. Hope nods and laughs when she hears an extremely loud squeal come from Kelley and Tobin’s room. “Well buddy, what shall we do since you are Alex free for the next two hours at least?” Hope stops in her tracks and looks at Abby with a serious look on her face.  
“I actually need to talk to you about Alex…But not hear.” Abby nods as her and Hope head out of the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of randomness!

Chapter 11:

“Go Dash go!” Tobin yells at the computer screen. Kelley and Alex roll their eyes and look over to see Ali and Ashlyn asleep.

“How do you fall asleep during The Incredibles?” Kelley asks, shaking her head at Ali and Ashlyn. “Like, seriously?! Such lameness…Hey do you guys want to draw on their faces?”   
Alex and Tobin nod, pausing the movie. Tobin walks over to her backpack and pulls out a pack of sharpies. She starts to uncap them, grinning like the cherisher cat. She hands Kelley and Alex the sharpies and jumps onto Ashlyn’s side.

“Sorry dude, but this is what you get for sleeping.” Tobin says, starting to draw on Ashlyn’s face.

“Alex! You should draw raccoon eyes on Ali!” Kelley says as she draws a poorly drawn squirrel onto Ali’s leg. Alex nods and grabs a black sharpie. She starts to draw circles around Ali’s eyes, thinking to herself that Ali is starting to look more like Harry Potter instead of a raccoon. 

“Hey Kelley. Turn on the Harry Potter theme.” Kelley looks questioningly at Alex, but agrees none the less. Alex starts to hum to the song, drawing a lightning bolt on Ali’s forehead. Kelley giggles and starts to draw Harry Potter related words and figures onto Ali’s legs and arms. The girls continue to draw on Ali and Ashlyn before a knock on the door interrupts their shenanigans. Alex answers the door and grins when she sees Abby and Hope on the other side. She motions for them to come in as she runs back to continue drawing on Ali. Abby and Hope shake their heads at the young ones, grinning at the Harry Potter references on Ali. 

“So, we generously leave you for two hours and this is what you do?” Hope says. “Abby. I think that they need to have some consequences for their actions.”

“I agree Hope. This is some serious stuff we’re dealing with.” Abby says, shaking Ali and Ashlyn awake. “Maybe Ali and Ashlyn should think of the consequences though. They are the victims after all.” Kelley, Tobin, and Alex look scared, thinking of ways to escape the room. 

“What’s this nonsense about consequences?” Ashlyn mumbles, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “If I’m suffering these consequences I plead the 5th. I’m innocent. I swear.” Everyone laughs at Ashlyn’s statement, shaking their heads. 

“Well, I think you and Ali should look in the mirror. These consequences are to be given to this mischievous trio over here.” Abby says, pointing at Alex, Kelley, and Tobin. Ali and Ashlyn run into the bathroom. A string of profane words are heard throughout the room, causing the rest of the group to erupt into fits of giggles. 

“Not cool dude. Not cool.” Ashlyn says, pointing at Tobin. “You’re supposed to be my bro. I even helped you get with Kelley and this is how you repay me?” Tobin shrugs, grinning at Ashlyn. “So we get to pick their consequences?” Hope and Abby nod. Ashlyn looks at Ali and they smirk at each other. They nod and look at the trio. “Okay. We know what their consequences can be.”

USWNT Locker Room…

“I’m not your friend anymore Ali.” Kelley says, frowning at the costume in front of her. “I don’t want to wear this ridiculous costume.”

“Too bad.” Ali says. “You, Tobin, and Alex shouldn’t have drawn on Ashlyn and I. Now hurry up and get changed. You don’t want to be late to practice.” Ali leaves, leaving Kelley to put on her costume. 

“Damn you Krashlyn.” Kelley says stripping out of her clothes.

USWNT Practice…

“Ladies, let’s split into teams and do some scrimmages…Defenders and Forwards on one team. Goalies and Midfielders on the other team…Where’s Heath, O’Hara, and Morgan?” 

“They were finishing getting ready. They might be a couple of minutes.” Ali says, holding back her laughter. Everyone on the team, except for Ashlyn, Abby, and Hope look at Ali. 

“Oh! There they are!” Hope says, whipping out her phone to take pictures of the trio. The team turns around and bursts into laughter. Kelley, Tobin, and Alex frown and try to hide their embarrassment. 

“Ladies…I’m glad to see you are very enthusiastic about Halloween coming up.” Coach Ellis says, holding back a grin. “Now that we have a squirrel, a shark, and a raccoon with us, we can officially start practice. Now if only we had a fox…” Coach Ellis blows her whistle and grins at her team. 

“What does the fox say?!” The entire team shouts and start to dance, leading to a very eventful practice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but was fun to write. I can't remember in the actual video if Tobin and Alex are on the same team.

Chapter 12 (The next day):   
Alex and Hope both woke up, groaning at the pain shooting through their bodies. Coach Ellis surely did work them extra hard yesterday. Even while Alex, Kelley, and Tobin were in their costumes, Coach Ellis made EVERYONE run the beep test. That was an embarrassment to say the least. The sound of Alex’s alarm clock going off caused more groaning and a string of profanities to come from Hope. Alex reaches over and shuts her alarm clock off. Hope’s phone rings and Hope loses it. She starts yelling to the God’s that the next person to bug her was going to end up six feet under. Alex giggled quietly and snuggled back into her bed.

“Morgan, wake up. Ellis has called an emergency team meeting.” With a sigh, Alex crawls out of bed and throws on some clothes. Alex can hear Hope mumbling under her breath and decides to just stay extra quiet. After both of the girls are ready, they head down to the conference room where the rest of the team are already starting to pile in. The whole team gets settled as Coach Ellis and Dawn walk into the room.

“Alright ladies, so we are going to have a practice today, even though I know it’s your day off.” Dawn says as the players mumble and groan in protest. “I know I know. So, here is your mission for practice.” Dawn flips on a PowerPoint that shows a spy hanging mid-air and the words “Your Mission” above him. She flips to the next slide and the words “Scavenger Hunt” pops up and the team starts to laugh and chat away excitedly. “I’ve already split you into teams and I have your list of what you need to find. So come get your list of items and your team members list. Study for the next couple of minutes and then I will tell you when you can leave.” Each player gets with their respective teams and Kelley notices that she gets Hope. Unfortunately, Tobin and Alex are on the same team. Kelley instantly goes over to her girlfriend and friend with an idea swimming around in her head.

“So baby, you and Alex are on the same team? If you haven’t noticed, I’ve got Hope on my team.” Alex and Tobin look behind Kelley to Hope who is smirking at Alex. Alex smirks right back and looks down at Kelley.

“That’s right squirrel!” Alex says, causing Kelley’s jaw to drop.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone Alex!” Kelley says with her arms flailing around like she’s a crazy bird. “That was our little secret!”

“Squirrel. I can see an idea popping in your head without even looking at you.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense. How can you see when you aren’t looking?”

“Because I know you Kelley. So, what is this magnificent idea that you have?” Alex says. Kelley just gapes at Alex for a minute before huffing.

“Let’s make a bet.” Alex and Tobin nod, curiosity getting the best of them. “The winner picks what the other team does.”

“Okay. If our team wins, you and Hope have to do our laundry AND pick up on our team duties for the next week.” Tobin says. Alex nods in agreement, feeling her competiveness slowly rising.

“Alright. If our team wins, you and Alex have to go on a double date with Hope and me.” Tobin just nods while Alex looks like a deer in headlights. 

‘A double date with Hope…and obviously Kobin…OHHHH that’s a good one!’ Alex thinks to herself. She looks over to Tobin who smirks at Alex. “Alright O’Hara. You have yourself a deal. Just remember that I am very competitive.”

“Oh trust me I know Morgan I know.” Kelley says, internally smirking. Operation ‘Get Alex and Hope together’ is a go.


End file.
